Gambling Love
by Arani92
Summary: Bella's Bet: Seduce and break the heart of player Jasper Hale. Jasper's Bet: Sleep with the biggest prude of the school, Bella Swan. What will happen when unexpected events occur, and certain emotions are aroused?
1. Chapter 1

I stretched out and leaned back in my chair.

"Absolutely no way," I said. Emmett laughed at me. He leaned forward, chin on fist.

"What? Afraid that you'll fail?" I glared at him. I'm Jasper Hale. I don't fail.

"No. It's just that…she's…_Bella._ I mean come on Emmett. Give me a harder bet," I demanded. I couldn't believe this shit. Emmett chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No way Jasper. That's the bet. You already agreed to it, and now you have to go through with it," he said smugly. His girlfriend Rosalie sat by his side, and hid her face in her hands to keep from laughing. I glared at both of them.

"Oh come on. This'll be way to easy! She's so desperate, it'll be a piece of cake! I'd like a challenge please." Emmett shook his head.

"Jasper, she's the most well-renowned prude of the school. This should be anything but a challenge." I scowled and pushed myself to my feet. If I had to do it, then fine. I'd do it and get it over with.

"Fine then. Once I sleep with her, you owe me five hundred bucks. Got it?" Emmett grinned and nodded. I turned to leave.

"Sure thing Jazzy. But I don't think you'll be able to do it," he called to my back. The hairs on the back of my neck bristled in anger.

"You just wait and see. I'll bed Isabella Swan before the end of the school year, and then I'll be spending your five hundred bucks, and make you watch." Emmett and Rosalie snickered while I stalked out of the room. _All I have to do is sleep with Bella Swan? How easier could this get? _

_

* * *

_

I shrieked in horror and covered my face with my hands. Alice and Edward were busy laughing at me uproariously. How could they make me do this? This is just way to mean.

"I can't guys!" I wailed. Alice came up to me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Sweetie, he's got this coming to him. He deserves this. Break his heart, and he won't be the world's most popular player anymore. He sleeps around too much anyway. This shoud get his head out of his ass." I shook my head.

"No Alice, this is wrong. I don't have any grudge against him. I mean, what did he do to me? Nothing. Nothing at all," I replied firecely. I looked up at Alice, and I saw that her face was set in determination.

"Bella, Jasper hurt me. And for this he must pay. I know him better than most girls do. I dated him for a year. I know what will make his heart soar with love for you. That's when you'll break his heart the way he broke mine." I bit my lower lip. She was right. Jasper was a bastard, the way he used her like that. Not to mention all of the other hearts he's broken in the past. He did deserve this. I just wasn't so sure that I could pull it off. I sighed.

"Okay fine. I'll do it. But only because he's such a jackass. Are you sure that I can do this Alice?" I asked. I was so not sure about this. Alice grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Honey, I know you can do this. Just think of it like a bet."

"Any rules you want me to follow?" Alice leaned back and pondered this for a minute.

"Yes. You have to keep me updated regularily, and you can't sleep with him." Now I was confused.

"Why?"

"Because then he won't be in love with you, he'll just think that you're a cheap whore that he can screw. The goal is to make him fall in love with you. And for that reason, lust can not be a part of the equation." I nodded. I didn't want to sleep with Jasper Hale anyway.

"Fine. Make Jasper Hale, ladies man, fall in love with me, Bella Swan, biggest prude of the year. Right. Easier said than done Alice," I grumbled. Alice grinned and plopped on Edward's lap.

"You'll be fine Bella. Trust me. Do this one thing for me, and I'll never bug you to go shopping with me for a whole year." Now I was interested. Not have to go shopping with Alice for a whole year? I must have died and gone to heaven. I smiled, and shook Alice's hand.

"Done. Let's get started."

**Sorry its so short. I just wanted to get a basic prolouge down before the actual story takes place. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys. Sorry, this chapter is a little on the shorter side. The next chapters will hopefully be longer, once I develop the plot line a little more. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to offer some feed back. Even flames are welcome. **

The alarm went off next to my bedside table, and I rolled over, hitting the snooze button for what seemed like the millionth time. About five minutes later, my dad came barreling in my room.

"Bella! You have to get up. School starts in half an hour," he roared in my ear. I jumped out of bed in a second, running to the bathroom.

"Shit," I muttered underneath my breath. How had I overslept? I never overslept, except for on the weekends. I quickly brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair, and threw on a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I slipped some tennis shoes on, grabbed my backpack, and flew out the door, barely pausing to say good bye to Charlie. I practically sped all the way to school. It was times like these where I truly did wish I had a faster car.

I pulled into the parking lot, just as the five minute warning bell rang. I hopped out of my car, and barreled right into someone. I fell back on my butt, all of my books and papers flying every where.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse," I mumbled, struggling to pick up my things. There was no way that I was going to make it to first period in time now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tan hand pick up my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. The hand offered the book out to me. I took it meekly, and resumed my frantic game of pick up sticks.

"Need some help down there?" a silky smooth voice asked. I forze, and mentally kicked myself in the butt. I looked up, knowing full well who that voice belonged to. Sure enough, standing before me was none other than the ever popular and attractive Jasper Hale, sporting his signature arrogant smirk. I swallowed, and attempted to smile coyly athim. I lowered my eyes, and finished picking up my things.

"Uh…n-no. I've got it, thanks," I said in a rush. Jasper chuckled and picked up a notebook that was resting by his foot. He held it out to me, and I snatched it from him as quickly as I could. This whole situation was just way too weird for me right now. I needed to get out of there, and talk to Alice. I had no idea how to act around him. How on earth was I supposed to seduce him?

"Ouch!" he hissed, sucking on his index finger. Confused, I raised my eyebrow. He nodded at the notebook.

"You gave me a papercut," he said by way of explanation. I blushed furiously and cursed myself. Why do I always act like such an idiot when I'm around a guy? And why on earth was Jasper even talking to me? He had blatantly ignored me ever since elementary school. Why would he suddenly talk to me now? Jasper held out his hand to me again, only this time it was empty. I stared at it stupidly. He sighed, and gently gripped my upper arm, helping me to my feet. I knew my face was beet red, but I still tired to play it cool.

"Er…thanks. But I'm already late as it is," I muttered, trying to move past him. He stepped in my way, and put a hand gently on my hip. I stared at his hand. I was sure that it was trespassing somehow…

"What's your name?" he asked. I scowled.

"Bella. You should know that. We've only been going to school together since elementary school!" I spat, pushing past him. Yes, I know that was a little bit harsh, but I was late to class, plus he was getting on my nerves. I tucked my hair behind my ear, and kept on walking, leaving Jasper far behind me.

xXx

_JPOV _

I could hardly believe my luck. I had just pulled into the school's parking lot in my sweet black Corvette, when I saw her pull up in her old red Chevy truck. I smiled, and hopped out of my car, sauntering over towards her. How much easier could this get? I walked up to her, but she wasn't looking. She was apparently in a hurry, and she knocked into me without even looking. She fell down on her butt, and I bit back a laugh. All of her things scattered everywhere, and I thought I heard her swear. I saw a book lying not a few inches from me, so I picked it up and handed it to her. _Wuthering Heights_…not bad.

I talked to her for a bit, asked her her name, helped her up, the sort of thing that a gentleman does. Only the thing was, I wasn't really a gentleman, so to speak. But at the end of our little conversation, when I asked for her name, she got all huffy, and snapped at me, stalking off towards the building. What did I say? I stared after her, a bemused smile don my face. Seriously, Emmett couldn't have picked an easier dare for me to complete. All I needed was some time and a little patience, before she, and that five hundred dollars, were all mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of my fourth period class and headed off to lunch, Alice skipping by my side, her hand glued to Edward's. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ears, and hugged my books to my chest.

"Look, Alice…I have to tell you something," I mumbled meekly. Alice slowed down her giddy step, and looked at me seriously.

"What? Did you make contact?" I smiled.

"Sort of. I mean, I was running late to school today, and his car was parked a few slots down. I got out, and I bumped into him, and he knocked all of the stuff out of my arms, and then he did the strangest thing."

"Let me guess…he helped you pick them up," Alice giggled sarcastically. Edward smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes…" Alice stopped laughing and walking immediately. She stared at me, her eyes wide.

"He did what?"

"He uh…picked up my books for me? And then he helped me up…"

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded slowly. Was I not being clear here? Alice frowned, and then slowly smiled maliciously.

"Oh my God. He likes you!" she squealed. I snorted and kept on walking.

"Shut up. How do you know?" I asked her. Alice rolled her eyes and slipped her arm into mine.

"Because that's one of his little tricks. Okay, I know exactly the kind of girl that he falls for everytime. You have to put yourself out there, but you can't let him have you."

"What?"

"Flirt with him. Give him the impression that you're easy, but then turn it around and play hard to get. He likes a challenge. And the more of a challenge you give him, the harder he'll fall, and the longer he'll stay interested. Ever notice how he never talks to the girls he has one night stands with?" I nodded absently. I was too busy trying not to trip over my feet. We were in the cafeteria, and I really didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole school.

"And how exactly am I going to 'put myself out there'?" Alice grinned.

"Go up and flirt with him." I was still confused.

"Erm…how?" Alice pulled me to a halt.

"Are you serious Bella? You don't know how to flirt?" I shook my head, and set my books down on the table, plopping down in a chair. Alice sat next to me, and Edward, disinterested by the concept of flirting, drifted off to find his friends. Alice scooted her chair closer to me, and peered around the room.

"There he is," she said, slapping me on the arm. I looked at her in confusion before she grabbed my head and wrenched it to the side. Oh. Right. Jasper. He was standing over by the jock table, surrounded by all of the cheerleaders, and the rest of the populars. I gazed at all of the pretty blonde skinny girls and sighed. How am I supposed to compete with them? They were all ten times prettier than me. How was I supposed to win over Jasper with that kind of competition?

Alice kept my head trained on them. Right now, Jasper was walking away to go stand in line for lunch. A tall blonde girl with big green eyes followed him. She sidled up next to him, and looked back at her friends. They all smiled and gave her the heads up. She swallowed, and cut in front of him. He looked taken aback, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back, her eyes wide and innocent. He smiled at her.

"Hey, you just cut in front of me," he said. She blushed and looked down.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said, walking behind him. As she did, she brushed his shoulder, and I saw her hand dart to his pocket. She walked away from him, her hips swaying from side to side sultrily. She glanced back over her shoulder, and winked at him. He nodded his head, and drew out a slip of paper from his pocket. He glanced at the number, smiled, and put it back in his pocket. I turned back to Alice.

"You want me to do that?" I asked her. There was no way. I would fall flat on my face in front of him. Alice shook her head.

"No. We'll think of something more creative than that. But that was just an example of how to flirt. Now, what did you learn?"

"That he likes sluts? Look, Alice, I don't think that this is helping…"

"Ssh. Look, go up to him, and try to talk to him. Okay? Now, go." Alice dragged me to my feet, and pushed me towards him. I balked.

"What? What am I going to talk to him about?"

"Think of something! And make it flirty! We're going shopping after school. And tomorrow, I'm coming over in the morning. We need to work on your new wardrobe." With that, she shoved me a little, and I stumbled towards him. I took a deep breath, and walked behind him. For a while, I didn't say anything. I just stood there. How was I supposed to talk to him? I didn't even know him, or like him! What the hell is wrong with Alice? I squared my shoulders, and bravely tapped him on the shoulder. He spun on his heel, and he looked confused.

"Can I help you?" I couldn't believe this. He didn't even recognize me! After he had nearly killed me, he should at least know me by my face! Swallowing my anger, I managed a painful looking smile. He saw the smile and frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I immediately stopped smiling.

"Um…yeah. Hi." Hi? Why are you being so stupid? He smirked.

"Hi."

"Er…well, I just…uh…I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I was really rude when I stalked off like that. It's just that, when you asked me my name, I thought you already knew it. We have been going to school together since kindergarten. My name's Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." He nodded absently.

"Oh. That's fine. Hey, I'll see you later Bella. I have to go. Yo Rose!" he called, pushing past me, and running up to a blonde girl. I sighed, and crossed my arms. He was incredibly rude. And this was going to be incredibly hard to pull off. He was even interested in me! Alice, what on Earth have you gotten me into?


	4. Chapter 4

I walked away from Bella as fast as I could. I hate to admit it but…she caught me off guard. She just came up and started talking. I had no idea what to say. So I had to leave. I couldn't look like an idiot in front of a girl. There was no way. So I called out to Rose and ran up to her. She saw me, and smiled.

"What, did she turn you down already?"

"What? No. I didn't even ask her out yet." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's odd of you." I shrugged.

"I just want to make sure she likes me before I ask her out, that's all."

"Why?" I swear, Rose was such a ditz sometimes.

"So that she doesn't say no when I do ask her out. That's why," I replied, stealing the apple from her tray and taking a big bite out of it. Rose smacked for stealing her apple and stalked away, going over to perch on Emmett's lap. I smirked, and walked towards the library. I walked in, and a couple of girls sitting at one of the tables started to giggle. I smiled at them, and they all blushed. Ah, it sure was nice to get any girl you wanted. Although sometimes I did get the creepy stalker girl…that was never pleasant. I winked at one of the hotter girls at the table and left them to fight over it.

I looked around and walked over to my secret little corner. It was just that. A dusty little corner with one table, far off in the reference section, that no one ever ventures. I was completely alone. I dumped my stuff on the table, and meandered around the library for something to read. I finally found a giant leather bound book that had all of Shakespeare's play in it. This would do. I hated English, but I loved when we studied Shakespeare. His writing just carried this aura about them that I enjoyed. He was a magnificent playwright. I took my prize back to my corner and began to read.

* * *

_BPOV _

I stared after Jasper incoherently. What on earth just happened? Did I do something wrong? What should I do now? Should I follow him? Or would that seem weird? The next thing I knew, Alice was by my side. I knew that she had seen the whole thing from her table.

"What was that? You call that flirting? I sure hope not cause he just walked away!" I grimaced.

"I'm well aware of that Alice," I murmured. The line moved forward, but I was no longer hungry. I stepped out of line and started to walk back towards the table.

"What did you say?' Alice pressured. I grabbed my backpack and books from the table.

"I merely apologized for being such a bitch to him in the parking lot. And then he walked away. He shouldn't have, but he did. As far as I know, I didn't do anything wrong. At least I think I didn't…" Alice frowned.

"Hmm. I have no idea what is wrong with that boy. One minute you have him all figured out, the next he does something completely unpredictable. Oh well. We'll catch him again after school." I shook my head and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"I don't think so. Alice, I'm not so sure about this. I don't think I can go through with it," I told her.

"What? He broke my heart Bella? Doesn't that account for anything?" I stopped and turned.

"Well maybe you should do this yourself then. I have no feud with him Alice. And getting rejected by him once is enough thank you very much." I turned on my heel and marched towards my one place of solace. The library.

* * *

_APOV _

I couldn't believe her. I simply could not believe her. One minute she's with me, the next she's stabbing me in the back. I frowned, and walked over towards Edward. He had seen and heard the whole exchange between Bella and I. He slipped an arm around my waist and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"I don't know Alice. Perhaps we should leave Bella out of this. If she doesn't want to do this, then we shouldn't force her. Otherwise we wouldn't be much of friends would we?" I sighed and hugged him. He was always right. Curses.

"I guess. How come you're always right?"

"You can't help genius." He smirked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on, let's go eat," I said, watching Bella walk away. If I needed her, I knew where she would be.

* * *

_JPOV _

I was deep in re-reading Hamlet when I was startled by a sudden gasp. I looked up, and nearly swore at my bad luck. It was Bella. Of course. I slammed my book of Shakespeare closed and jumped to my feet. My face was scarlet, and I swore at myself. She giggled at my apparent discomfort, and took a few steps closer.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about this corner," she said. She put her stuff next to mine. I stared at her dumbly. I felt like such a nerd now. She looked at what I was reading.

"Shakespeare? Hmm, impressive. I never thought that you would be the intellectual type," she said, sitting down. I shrugged, and warily sat down across from her.

"I'm not really that smart. I just enjoy reading Shakespeare," I replied humbly. She smiled.

"Well, anyone who can aptly read Shakespeare is smart in my book." I grinned. Bella looked around, suddenly uncomfortable. I took the time where her gaze was averted to skim over her. She had thick curly brown hair, brown eyes. Average build. Nice breasts. Overall, very average. Not very appealing. But there was something else…a certain charisma that she held that made her extremely attractive at the moment. Normally she was so shy and quiet. The fact that she was actually joking around and being herself around me was what had me so interested. For a moment I almost forgot about the bet I had made with Emmett. Almost. I leaned forward on my elbows. Time to put on the charm. But not too much. I sensed that she was the kind of girl who despised the player type. So, time to morph into gentleman Jasper.

"When I ran into you this morning, I saw that you had a copy of Wuthering Heights. It's one of my favorites," I said. At that, she lit up.

"Mine too! I've only read it about a hundred times. I practically have it memorized." I smiled.

"Really? That's quite impressive."

"Thanks." An awkward silence hung over us. I coughed and shifted in my chair. Now was the time to ask her out. So why was I nervous all of a sudden? Was I really that afraid that she was going to turn me down? For a second, I couldn't bear the thought of being rejected by her. I opened my mouth.

"Hey, Bella, listen, how about…" it was then that the bell rang and cut me off. Bella jumped up and pushed all of her things into her backpack. I stood up with her and helped her. Damn. So close too.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to get to gym, and you know how far away from here that is," she explained. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah sure, I understand. So…I'll catch you tomorrow then?" I had to ask her out tomorrow for sure. Tonight gave me a chance to plot my strategy so to speak. Bella hesitated, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow Jasper," she said and rushed out of the library. I watched her bounce away, and shoved my hands in my pockets. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

_BPOV _

As I walked away, I wondered what Jasper had been about to ask me. Was he going to ask me out? I smiled at the thought of going on a date with Jasper. But wait…I had just told Alice that I was done, that I wasn't playing her silly little game anymore. Not that I called breaking someone's heart a game, but you get the point. If I did go out with Jasper, how would Alice react? _Whoa, hang on there just a minute. This guy broke your best friends heart, has practically slept with every girl in school, and has been known to cheat on more than one of his girlfriends. How can you even consider dating him?_

I didn't know the answer to that question. All I know was that when I saw him reading Shakespeare, all of my previous opinions changed. I felt like I was talking to the real Jasper back there. I wasn't falling for the player Jasper. I was falling for the real Jasper. _Did you just admit that you had a crush on notorious player Jasper Hale? _I stopped and thought that one over for a minute. Yes, I guess I just did.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you all for being so patient. And I deeply apologize for not updating in a while. I hope that this chapter is what you guys have been waiting for. Review, and let me know how you like it!_

"Bella! Hold still!"

"No! Alice, get that evil thing away from me!" Alice scowled.

"Bella, it's only eyeliner. Relax so that I can put it on you!" I shook my head vehemently. I had on too much makeup already. I looked like a clown.

"No. I look fine. Come on, if I let you do anything else we'll be late for school!" I whined. Alice shook her head and grabbed my chin. In about thirty seconds she had the eyeliner swiped on my face. When she was done, she stepped out of my way, and let me look at myself. I gasped at the person staring back. Alice had decked me out in a black pencil skirt, with white heels. A soft baby blue top stretched over my torso, with a decent v-neck. Over that went a long sleeve jacket that fit snugly. She had curled my hair and pulled it up into a bun, leaving soft ringlets framing my face. And she had done an amazing job on the makeup. I still felt like I was wearing too much, but at least it didn't look like I was wearing a lot. I felt over exposed in the clothes, but overall they weren't too revealing. It was the shoes that I hated the most.

"Alice, do you want me to die?" She looked confused and shook her head slowly.

"No…why do you ask?" I scowled at her.

"Because these shoes are a death wish! You know how clumsy I am in tennis shoes! Why did you put me in heels?!" Alice grinned.

"Because they make your legs look sexy! And that pencil skirt actually reveals the fact that you do indeed have a butt!" My eyes widened and I punched her in the arm. She giggled and glanced at the clock.

"Come on Bella, we have to go." I blanched. I shook my head.

"No way am I going to school looking like this!" Alice crossed her arms across her chest.

"What's the matter?"

"Alice…I'm just not comfortable dressing like this. I feel better in jeans and a sweatshirt. Why can't that be enough?"

"Because you are a beautiful woman Bella! You can't hide your beauty beneath jeans and baggy sweatshirt the rest of your life. Now come on. Edward is going to be here soon to drive us to school. You are coming, and I am not letting you change your outfit. Now let's go," she commanded, while tugging on my arm. I growled, but followed her all the same. I would give it a one day trial run. If it didn't work, then I would go back to the old Bella.

I was downstairs eating some toast when I heard Edward's Volvo pull to a stop outside the door. Alice smiled, and ran out the door. Edward is the first one to see the new me. I took a deep bag, picked up the designer purse Alice bought me, and gathered my books in one arm. I stepped outside, and walked over to the car. Edward rolled Alice's window down.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" I blushed scarlet while Alice hit him over the head. He winced and opened the door for me. As I settled into the seat, I noticed that he was still staring at me.

"Uh…Edward?' He jolted.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to drive anytime soon? Otherwise we're going to be late," I told him, pointing to the clock. He looked forward as if noticing the clock for the first time.

"Oh right. Sorry." As he started the car, I saw him staring at me again.

"What?" I demanded. He grinned and shook his head.

"You look hot." I blushed, and Alice shot me a grin.

"I told you!" she giggled. I lowered my eyes. That was the first time any guy had ever called me hot. The ride to school was silent, and Edward looked at me through the mirror every chance he got. Finally, Alice had to slap his knee to get him to focus on the road.

"I would prefer to get to school alive darling," she said. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry babe." He pulled into the school parking lot five minutes later, and rushed to help me out of the car. Alice could not stop smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"I knew this look would work for you. Let's see if Jasper thinks so."

"Alice…" I warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't want to help me destroy him. I got the message. But I still want him to get a taste of what he can't have. That'll drive him crazy for sure." I smiled at her antics. _Who said that he couldn't have me? _I shook my head to clear it of that sudden nasty little thought. Ugh. _Stop it right now. If you started dating Jasper right now, you would lose Alice as a friend. And Alice is more important than any guy. No matter how cute he is. _We walked into school, and I could feel everyone staring at me. I kept my head down and walked as fast as I could.

"Hey Bella! Looking good!" I heard a guy call out. I blushed and tried to walk faster, but that was nearly impossible if I didn't want to trip over my cursed heels. I kept an eye out for Jasper. I didn't see him, but I knew that I would in class. I walked into class right as the bell rang. I looked around for Jasper, and saw him sitting in the far corner where he usually sat in English class. I paused, wondering if I should sit next to him or not. I had to make my move quick, because I saw a busty blonde making the same decision. I walked over to him quickly and sat down right before the blonde. Jasper looked up, startled at my sudden presence. I then noticed that he had ear buds in. I smiled at him, and opened my notebook as our teacher started class. The blonde glared at me, and reached over Jasper's shoulder, handing him her number. He looked up at her absentmindedly.

I could barely contain the grin that threatened to break forth. He was mesmerized by me! Yes! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him tear the ear buds out of his ears. For the first time, I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was slightly open at the neck, and had the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. He had a wrist cuff on, with his family crest on it, as well as a few hemp necklaces. His jeans were a light wash, and were frayed in places, and hung low on his hips. He stretched out in his chair, and I noticed that he was wearing moccasins. Overall, he looked gorgeous. I tore my eyes away, and tried to focus on my work. _Stop it! _But I had a full blown crush on him.

"Bella?" he asked incredously. My eyes flitted to meet his briefly before I looked away.

"Yeah?" He gave me his famous lopsided smile.

"So that is you huh? Wow. You look…you look great." I blushed.

"Thanks," I whispered as our teacher glared at us. He stared at me for a few more minutes before leaning back and draping his arm over the back of my chair casually. I also couldn't help but notice how his knee was gently touching mine. I fought to keep my hormones in check. The hour flew by, and Jasper helped me with my books. When I looked back to check if I had missed anything, I saw the blonde's number still lying on his desk, long forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

I forced myself to draw a breath after her gaze left mine. She was absolutely stunning. That skirt, those shoes, and most of all that damn top. I watched her walk towards me, and I barely noticed the blonde chick checking me out from across the room. All of my attention was on Bella as she sat down next to me.

"Bella?" Her gaze flicked over to mine, and she smiled. I had to tear my eyes away. I could feel her brown eyes on me, and I forced myself to be casual. I slung my arm over the back of her chair, and my knee fell against hers. I clenched my jaw. _Don't think about her….don't think about how gorgeous and how fucking hot she looks. Just…concentrate on the class. _I glance back over at her. _Ha. Yeah right. _It seemed like the minutes dragged by. This was torture. _I should ask her out…_ I leaned towards Bella right as the bell rang.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. Bella got up from her seat, and I snatched up her books. She smiled at me, and held out her hand for her books. I grinned, and drew close to her.

"If you want them back so bad, then you wouldn't mind following me would you?" I asked her as I brushed her shoulder. She looked confused, but followed me all the same. I waited for her outside of the classroom. When she came around the corner, I grabbed her elbow and trapped her against the wall, a hand on either side of her head. She looked up at me in awe.

"So what are you getting in English?" Her brows drew together.

"An A. Why do you ask?" I shrugged and handed her her books.

"Well, since I'm failing, and you're the top in the class, I was wondering if you might want to come over to my place today, and you could, you know, tutor me or something." Bella raised an eyebrow, and ducked underneath my arm. She started to walk down the hallway to her locker. I jogged to keep up. As she got her books I leaned up against the wall next to her.

"So what do you think?" Bella smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think you're really all that interested in learning English Jasper." _Crap. _I shook my head.

"No, really. I really need to pass this class. I'd really appreciate it." Bella nodded slowly.

"But you read Shakespeare. And you need help?" I shrugged.

"Yeah I read Shakespeare, but I suck at writing all of those stupid essays. My grammar sucks. So what do you say? Come on, please?" Bella laughed.

"Well…since you said please…why not?" I grinned and rubbed the small of her back.

"Thanks Bella. I really appreciate it. Did you drive today?" She shook her head. I smirked again.

"Great. Then I'll meet you by your locker after school and we'll head right over, alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure Jasper." I smiled once more and walked to my next class.

***

_Oh my god, oh my god. What the hell did I just do? Am I really going to help Jasper with English? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! _I forced myself to take deep calm breaths. I can't believe that I'm actually going over to Jasper's house after school today. If Alice ever found out about this, she would have a heyday with it. _What she doesn't know can't hurt her. _I shook my head. No. She's my best friend, and she has the right to know that Jasper just asked me out. _But he didn't technically ask me out. We're just going to study. No need to panic. _I took another deep breath.

Perfect. He never asked me out. We are just going over to his house to study some English. It's fine. Alice doesn't need to know. I nodded to myself and walked to my math class. _Alice doesn't need to know. It's just two friends going to study. That's it, no big deal. _I sat down in math, and all I could think about was how cute Jasper looked today. I almost melted at the sight of him. The class passed in what seemed like mere minutes, as did the rest of the day. Before I knew it, I was at my locker getting my books for my homework for that night. I grabbed my English book, right as my locker slammed shut of its own accord.

My gaze traveled upwards, and I saw Jasper grinning down at me.

"I hope you had already grabbed everything out of there. You ready to go?" I gulped, and nodded, standing up slowly. Jasper held out his hand, and looked at me.

"I can carry your books you know," he said. I blushed, and handed them over to him. He slung them under his arms and we started to walk towards the lobby. I kept my glance down, and tried to ignore all of the jealous glares I was getting from all of the other girls. Jasper ignored them too, and tried to strike up a conversation with me, but I was too shy to answer with anything smart or witty. When we got to his car, he took my bag and threw it in the back seat along with my books while I climbed into the passenger seat. He plopped down next to me, and plugged in his iPod. He threw it to me and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"You can put on whatever you want." I nodded, and flipped through all of his songs, but I didn't particularly care for any of them. Eventually, I handed it back to him.

"Why don't you pick something?" I suggested. He smiled, and pressed play. Immediately the car was filled with a the heavy bass beat of alternative rock. I smiled, and leaned back in my seat. In about fifteen minutes we reached his house. He pulled into the driveway, and I stared in fascination. He lived in a mansion! He jumped out of the car, and grabbed my books, coming around and opening the door for me. I blushed, and slowly got out, grabbing my bag from the backseat. He trotted ahead of me into the house. I frowned.

Why did he go ahead of me like that? Maybe this wasn't a date…oh well, no time to worry about that now. I slowly walked up the long driveway, just taking in the beautiful mansion that he lived in. No wonder he comes off as stuck up to some people. Look at what he lives in! I opened the door, and stepped into a beautifully decorated front parlor type area. It was sophisticated, and polished. Much like I suspected from the Whitlock family.

"Jasper?" I called tentatively. He didn't respond, so I walked along the hallway until I came into the kitchen. I found my books lying on a granite counter top. I laid my bag on top of my books, and continued to explore Jasper's wonderful house. I peered into the living room, and found it much like the rest of the house. Next door was a huge library with arm chairs and a fireplace. Next to that were the stairs.

"Jasper?" I called again.

"Yeah sorry Bella I'm upstairs! Come on up!" he yelled back. I smiled and quickly ran up the stairs, following the sound of his voice.

"Where are you?" I asked him. Instead of answering, a door to my right opened, and Jasper poked his head out. He grinned at me, and quickly pulled me inside, shutting the door behind him. I stared at his room. It was pure masculinity. The room was black and red décor with a matching king sized bed spread. There was a comfortable looking black leather loveseat sitting in front of a fireplace, and a floor to ceiling bookcase lined the far wall. A large plasma television rested on a dark mahogany bureau. A sleek black laptop rested at a nice chic office looking type deck. Jasper's school books were stacked neatly near the edge of the table.

"Wow. I…I love your room Jasper," I stammered. He grinned and sat down on the edge of his bed. He pulled his English book onto his lap, and gestured to the spot next to him. I tucked my hair behind my ears, and timidly sat down next to him. He opened the book to a page on grammar. I groaned internally. I hated grammar. With a passion. But I guess he was depending on me teaching it to him. I leaned over a little bit to get a better look. I could feel his gaze on me. I looked up, and our gazes met. I blushed, and he leaned in closer. Our noses were almost touching. Butterflies suddenly flared up in my stomach, and I blushed even deeper. I could feel his breath on my lips, and I almost fainted. I gulped, and he drew even closer. His lips brushed mine gently, and my eyes started to flutter close. Sparks flew when his lips touched mine. Slowly but surely, he pressed his lips against mine a little bit harder. My eyes closed, and I was lost in the sensation of his wonderfully full, plump, soft lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Her lips tasted exactly how they looked…like heaven. It was surreal. One moment, Bella was leaning over my lap, peering at the English textbook. I remember staring at the nape of her neck, wondering at how it would taste. I was always a sucker for a girl's neck. And hers looked divine. I leaned my head closer, right as she looked up at me. Our gazes met, and I swear there was a spark. Then her gaze rested on my lips. My throat tightened, and I couldn't help but stare at her long lashes. She leaned towards me, and before I knew what I was doing, our lips brushed. The electricity was ecstatic. She hesitated, and I leaned closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed, mine following suit. Suddenly, our soft gentle kiss turned into heated passion.

Her mouth opened, and she moaned against my mouth. That one sound caused me to smile into the kiss. Bella broke the kiss, and placed her hand on my chest. The textbook slid to the ground, long forgotten. I glanced at her hand pressed firmly against my chest.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. She smiled, and leaned close to my ear.

"Just relax Jasper. I think I can handle things from here," she purred. I raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask what she was talking about when she pushed me down on the bed. I watched, startled, as Bella straddled me above the waist. My hands slid to her hips. She grinned, and started to unbutton my shirt. My hands flew to hers, forcing her motions to a halt. She frowned.

"Jasper…" I licked my lips. Here was the school's supposedly biggest prude, straddling my waist and unbuttoning my shirt. If I laid her, I would get five hundred bucks. That was the whole reason that I asked her out in the first place right? Just to have sex with her right? So how come I was so hesitant?

"Bella…I…are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. Bella stopped, her frown deepening. She looked away as she contemplated my question.

***

In truth, I really didn't know the answer to his question. Usually, sex for me was always just sort of spur of the moment. Despite the contrary belief at school, I was no prude. I hadn't been a virgin since I was sixteen. I had thought that getting Jasper in bed was going to be easy. _Wait until Alice finds out._ No one was going to find out about anything! It was just sex! _I'm sure. _

"Shut up!" I whispered furiously. Jasper frowned.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. I whipped my attention back to him. I smiled, and leaned down so that my breasts were resting against his chest.

"Stop talking Jasper. You're ruining the moment," I said. He looked stunned as I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt. I pulled him up by his collar, and he shrugged the shirt off, throwing it on the floor. In response, he tugged at the hem of my own, and that joined his on the floor. Soon, all sense of reason, all guilt was swept aside. All my attention was focused on the incredibly sexy male in front of me. It never once occurred to me that Jasper's parents had to return home sometime.

***

Something warm next to me shifted suddenly, and I mumbled something incoherently. My grip around Bella's waist tightened. I didn't want to wake up. I was tired.

"Jasper! Get up!" I moaned, and flipped onto my back. I rubbed my eyes, and propped myself up on my elbows. I ran a hand down my face to get all of the sleepiness out of me. I looked up, and saw Bella hurriedly getting dressed. Frowning, I turned towards the clock. It was eleven at night. It was then that I heard the car door slam.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" I hissed, flying out of the bed. I ran to the window, and flitted the curtains open a bit. My parents were home. The whole reason that I had Bella over was because I knew that they were going to be out late tonight. Tonight was their monthly date night. Since both of my parents were doctors, they both had hectic schedules, so they planned a special date once every month. It was tonight, but I hadn't expected them home until something early in the morning. What were they doing home so early?

"Jasper!" Bella called. I turned, and she threw me my boxers and jeans. I threw them on as my parents started to open the door.

"Oh my god. Jasper, all of my things are on the kitchen counter!" Bella hissed. I ran a hand through my hair. Ever since I had gotten my ex-girlfriend Natalia pregnant when I was fourteen, my parents refused to let me have girls over. If they saw her things on the counter, they would ground me for a year.

"Fuck! Um…okay…shit. Here, you go out the back door, and I'll grab your stuff and bring it to you in the morning." Bella looked at me.

"What?"

"How the hell am I supposed to get home Jasper? Huh? I didn't drive here!" I sat on the bed, and buried my face in my hands.

"I am so dead," I moaned.

"Jasper, what am I supposed to do?" she asked me. I shook my head and peered at her through the space my fingers created.

"I don't know." She opened the door, and jumped back with a scream. My parents were standing in the doorway. My father had his arms crossed, and my mother was glaring at me something awful. Bella looked at me, and bit her lip. I gulped, and stood. I walked over to Bella and slid an arm around her waist.

"Heeey! Mom. Dad. What are you guys doing home so early?" I asked sheepishly. My father's face was slowly turning red with anger.

"Jasper. What did we tell you about bringing girls into the house? Let alone your room!" My mother screeched. I dropped my arm.

"Mom, I…" her hand flew up to silence me.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Jasper." I swallowed, and stared at the floor. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. My mother turned her gaze on Bella.

"Sweetheart, what's your name?" Bella looked at me, her eyes big. I couldn't stand the look in her eyes. I looked away in shame.

"B…Bella." My mother nodded.

"Sweetie, are you Jasper's girlfriend?" Bella shook her head. My mother's lips tightened as she glared at me briefly.

"Did Jasper force you to do anything that you were uncomfortable with?" Bella's mouth gaped open. I was livid.

"Mom! I didn't fucking rape her if that's what your implying! I would never do that to her! What the fuck?" I yelled. My mother flinched at the sudden raise in volume. Suddenly, I was reeling backwards, my hand to my cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way again Jasper! I raised you better than that!" I stumbled backwards, tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe that my father hit me right in front of Bella. He had never once in his life hit me before.

Bella swallowed, and glanced between me and my father. My mother gently brushed Bella's disheveled hair away from her face.

"Bella darling, I think it's time you left. Did Jasper drive you here?" Bella nodded absently as she continued to stare at me. My face burned in embarrassment. My mother sighed.

"I'll drive you home. Come on sweetheart. Let's go."

"But…he hit…" she started to say. My mother gripped Bella's arm.

"It's none or your concern how we discipline our son. Now let's go so I can drive you home, and talk to your parents about this." Bella nodded, and she gave me one last pitying look before she was dragged out the door. My father shut the door gently behind them, and slowly turned to face me. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat.

"Jasper…where did we go wrong with you?" he muttered. I knew better than to answer. He came over, and gripped my bicep furiously.

"We specifically told you that you were no longer to have female company in this house, and you deliberately disobeyed us!" he bellowed. I cringed.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I…" My voice faltered.

"Jasper…I'm extremely disappointed in you." I looked up at me, tears blurring my vision.

"Yeah, whatever Dad. You're so disappointed in me. You didn't even want me in the first place," I spat. My dad stared at me, stunned.

"What? What do you mean?" I sprang to my feet, and glared at him.

"Just admit it, you hate me dad! You always have, and you know what? You always fucking will." I grabbed my shirt from the floor, and shrugged it on. I pushed past him, but he grabbed my wrist and swung me around to face him again. His hand came up, and gently rested against the side of my face.

"Jasper…you're my son. I could never hate you. I love you. It's just that…where did my sweet little boy go? Before high school, you never got in trouble, and you were a straight A student. I just want to know what happened to that Jasper." I paused, my teeth grinding.

"He grew up."


	8. Chapter 8

I walked to the school entrance, my head and eyes lowered. I was hoping no one would notice the slight bruise lingering on my cheek. I gently touched the sore spot, and winced. Last night seemed like a nightmare. A hellish dream that would haunt me for the rest of my life. My own father hit me. That just goes to prove that he doesn't even care. Yeah, I know I disobeyed them, but that's no reason to hit your own son! And Bella…Bella saw and heard everything. How can I face her today? How can I look her in the eye and pretend that none of that stuff happened last night? I couldn't let her see me at all today. I'd have to avoid her at all costs.

The bell rang, and I noticed that I was late for my English class. Oh well. I was failing anyway. I sauntered into the classroom. We were starting Hamlet today. I'd already read that play a million times over. I could practically recite the whole damn thing. My teacher looked up as I shut the door a little too hard, and it closed with a loud bang. Great. Just what I needed. More attention directed towards me. I glanced around the room, and saw Bella sitting in the seat next to mine. She smiled at me, and patted the empty chair next to her. I could feel my throat constrict. Did she even remember at all what had happened? Or did she not care? My teacher stood up, arms crossed.

"You're late Jasper. Why don't you take a seat?" I swallowed, and turned away from Bella. Instead, I chose a seat up towards the front of the room. Normally, I like to be as far away from the chalkboard as I can get, but Bella was in back, and I couldn't let her see my face, which had my humiliation written over it plain as day. I slunk down in my seat and opened my textbook. Jenna, the busty blonde from yesterday, got up and sat down next to me. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she sat down.

"Hey Jasper, is this seat taken?" she asked, flipping her hair again. I glanced back, and sat Bella staring at me, pain in her eyes. I knew that she was probably taking this the wrong way, but I was too much of a coward to talk to her about it. Instead, I smiled softly at Jenna, and turned my back towards Bella.

"Nah. You can sit here," I said, forcing a charming smile. Jenna was literally the dumbest girl in school. But, bless her heart, she really does try sometimes. She smiled at me, and leaned a little bit towards me. She flipped her hair once again, and pressed her arms underneath her chest. My eyes flickered down briefly towards the swell of her breasts, but I remained unfazed. Our gazes met, and she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Jasper…why don't we do something after school? Maybe you could come over to my place for a bit…" she let her voice trail of softly, and her hand found its way to my knee. I smiled and shook my head at her useless flirting. All I could think about was Bella. Jenna was wasting her time. Her hand slid slowly up my thigh, and started to gravitate towards an area that was generally off limits during school hours. I hissed, and gripped her wrist tightly.

"Ow!" she yelped. The teacher glared at us, and I released my grip. Jenna leaned towards my ear.

"Playing hard to get are we?" she purred. I shivered, and nudged her gently away from me with my shoulder. She huffed, and started to massage my back. Although I was still hung over about Bella and all the shit that went down, I wasn't above a back massage to help me de-stress a bit. I closed my eyes and my head drooped down so that it rested on my arms. Jenna's hand started to massage the back of my neck. I sighed, and had to force myself to stay awake. The last thing I needed on my plate was a whopping helping of detention. I lifted my head and forced myself to pay attention. Jenna continued to massage me until the end of class.

On my way out the door, Jenna pulled me aside.

"Maybe later we can finish that massage, and see where it takes us?" she whispered suggestively. I smiled at her, and gave her a hug around her shoulders.

"Maybe, but I really wouldn't get your hopes up darling. Today just isn't going well for me," I whispered back, kissing her quick on the temple. Jenna grinned, and smacked my ass as I walked off. Not expecting it, I jumped a little. I turned back, a quizzical expression lingering on my brow. Jenna winked, flipped her hair again, and turned around and walked away. I smiled to myself. I turned around, and ran right into Bella. An extremely angry Bella.

"What the fuck was that?" she hissed, grabbing my hand and pulling me off to the side of the hallway. Confused, I shook my head.

"Don't fucking play innocent with me Jasper. Why were you flirting with her? And why the hell did you kiss her on the temple?" she demanded. Flustered, I fumbled my way through a response.

"Bella…I…I wasn't trying to flirt with her honestly….and the kiss…that was nothing, it was just a sort of…unconscious gesture. It meant nothing, honest," I whispered furiously. People walking by were starting to stare at us. Bella folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah I'm sure she knew that it meant nothing Jasper," she said, her voice starting to raise.

"Bella, what the hell? Why are you getting so jealous? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything. So cut the crap okay?" I hissed, anger taking the better of me. She recoiled as if she had been slapped in the face.

"So you just…used me last night? You just wanted to get laid right?" She shook her head. "I knew it. I should have fucking known better than to trust you." She started to stalk off down the hall. A few paces, and she turned back.

"I don't know why, but I thought you might have actually liked me enough for me to be your girlfriend. I guess that was just my imagination after all. I should have listened to Alice," she spat.

"Wait, what? What do you mean, you should have listened to Alice?" I asked, grabbing her hand and forcing her to a halt. She jerked her hand away.

"Don't touch me! Alice warned me not to fall for you. I should have listened. It would have made this a whole lot easier. You know what Jasper, just stay the fuck away from me. I never want to see your face again." I saw tears in her eyes, and my hand reached out to cup her face. She slapped my arm down, and turned and ran down the hall. Stunned, I watched her go.

* * *

_Hey guys. Sorry. I know this chapter is long over due, and I really have no excuse for not updating. My deepest apologies. I will try my hardest to update more often. I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter. i was sort of rushing to update, so I'm not particularily fond of this chapter. I may revise and re-post this chapter, and the plot may turn in a different direction. But who knows. I may decide to keep it as is. Well, thank you for your pateince. And you know how much I love hearing from you guys, so if you could kindly review, that would make my day. Thanks a bunch!! _

_P.S- If I get 200 reviews total for this story, I'll update within the week! So come on and review!! I don't want to keep you waiting any longer than necessary...you guys are going to love the next chapter I can guarentee it. Hasta la vista mis amigos. _

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, now before the story continues, I just want to say thanks to all of you avid fans. Without all of your support and dedication, and not to mention all of the reveiws begging me to update continously, this story probably never would have made it past chapter one. now wouldn't that have been sad. okay, we made it to 200 reveiws...past 200 actually. Alright, now I think I've kept you waiting long enough. I've made sure to make this chapter extra long and extra in depth. It's mostly Bella-centric, and it goes back a bit in time, and re-tells certain parts in her POV. Now let's continue where we left off with our star crossed lovers. :) _

-Arani92

* * *

_Bella POV _

Jasper's mom stared diligently ahead, her knuckles white against the steering wheel. I slid down further into my seat, my face blushing scarlet. I couldn't believe this was happening. To have to be driven home by Jasper's mom was...well to say the least it was down right humiliating. And to make matters worse, all I could think about were the past few hours. I kept picturing Jasper above me_...stop right there hormones! His mom is sitting right next to you for Christ's sake_! I shook my head. God, how could I think of such things when I was sitting right next to _his mother_. I put my elbow on the arm rest attached to the passenger door, and buried my face in my hand. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening. _Esme glanced over at me again, and turned left onto my street. She slowed down, and I reluctantly motioned her to my house. The porch light was still on. I groaned internally, and gathered my bag into my lap. As soon as the car rolled to a stop, I opened the door and jumped out, nearly breaking my ankle in the process. I scurried up the path to my front door, hoping that my father wasn't up waiting for me. Esme got out of the driver's seat and ran after me. She grabbed my arm right as I was about to open the door. I turned around to face her meancing scowl.

"Oh no you don't young lady. I want to speak to your parents. Now," she commanded. I gulped and nodded. I shifted through my bag for my keys, and found them after two minutes of an extremely painful silence. I opened the door, and quietly tip-toed in. I saw my father sitting in the armchair facing the door, a frown etched onto his face, and his arms crossed. In his lap rested his favorite hunting rifle. I knew I was in deep shit when I saw the rifle. I also knew that once he found out what I been doing tonight, and who I had been doing it with, Jasper would never be able to come over. Ever. My dad would kill both him and me once he found out we slept together. Esme coughed, and Charlie stood to his feet, his frown deepening. He gripped his rifle in his hands tightly.

"Bella? What are you doing getting home this late at night? And who the fuck is this woman?" he growled. Esme placed her hands on her hips.

"I am the woman who was so kind as to bring your daughter home to you, and to tell you what she was doing tonight," she snapped. I threw my bag on the couch, and sat down. I slipped off my heels, crossed my legs, and placed my hands in my lap, trying my best to look like the perfect innocent daughter. My dad looked from me, to Esme, and back to me again. Finally I decided that it was best that my dad hear the news from me.

"I was over at Jasper's house dad," I mumbled. At first it didn't seem like he heard me. But then his face paled, then it turned an angry red color, and finally it turned an awful purple color. That was how I knew that he was this close to exploding.

"Jasper...who?" he gritted through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Jasper Hale. He happens to be my son Mr. Swan," Esme supplied. Charlie glared at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Hale. But I think it best that you be leaving now," he growled. Esme frowned.

"But don't you want to know why she was over at his house?" she inquired, genuinely confused by this sudden turn of events. Charlie shook his head furiously and glared at me. I gulped, and started to toy with my hair nervously. I could just imagine the lecture now. How it would go on all night, us screaming and arguing with each other, and how I wouldn't get any sleep. Esme saw the glare directed in my direction, and decided that since my father was already pretty angry, it was okay for her to go, and to leave me to my doom. She nodded curtly, pivoted on her heel, and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. A few moments later, we heard her car pull away. My dad got up and peaked out the curtain, just to be sure that she had indeed left the premises. He turned back to me, and didn't say a word. He walked past me, and put his gun on the rack above the mantle, with his other prized hunting rifles.

"Dad? Aren't you going to yell at me?" I whispered. He sighed, and rubbed his hand down his face. Finally, he came over and sat down next to me. He took my hands in his, and looked me deep in the eyes.

"No Bella, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not going to yell at you because I know by now that yelling and screaming and fighting with you isn't going to work. It didn't work with Jake, and it most certainly did not work with Edward. Both times I told you that they weren't any good, and both times you refused to listen to my sound advice. And both times you got your heart broken. I can't stand to see you go through that again Bells. And most certainly not with Jasper Hale. That boy is bad news. He gets into all kinds of trouble. I know for a fact that he uses drugs, and he's most certainly already an alcoholic. Don't get involved with him Bella. Please, don't. At the age of fourteen, he got a girl pregnant, and just abandoned her and his child. What if that happened to you? You don't need that added stress. Bella, I'm begging you this time. Not yelling, _begging_ you to stay the fuck away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble," my father told me quietly. I gulped. He has a kid? Why didn't Jasper tell me? I wondered. _Because he's a douche, and all he does is use women. Bella, why did you sleep with him? _I shook my head. No. The Jasper I knew wasn't like this...was he? The Jasper Hale that I knew wouldn't be the type to leave his child, he wouldn't be the type to get high on drugs, or drunk. Yeah, I knew he went to parties, but the thought never occured to me that he might be using, or getting wasted all the time. Until now.

"Dad...I think the that ship has sailed," I said wearily. At those words, his face crumpled.

"You slept with him didn't you?" he mumbled. I nodded. He sighed.

"Do you love him?" At this I was taken aback. Did I love Jasper? Why would he ask something like that? Of course I didn't _love_ Jasper. I mean...he was hot and all. And sweet. And kinda romantic. And his hair...it was godlike. _Stop it! Don't you see what you're doing?! You're just intensifying the heart break! _

"I don't think so Dad," I whispered. And I honestly felt like I meant it. I mean, I slept with Jasper. Maybe he would ask me out at school tomorrow. Surely he goes out with some of the girls he slept with. Didn't he? My dad blew a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess that's a plus. Please Bella, promise me that you'll stay away from him?" I swallowed and looked away.

"I don't know if I can make that promise Dad. When I'm with Jasper, I feel something more that I ever felt with Edward or Jake. I don't know how to describe it. The Jasper I know doesn't seem at all like the Jasper that you're describing to me." Charlie sighed yet again.

"Don't you see Bells? That's how he hooks in all of these poor girls! He pretends to be sweet and charming and romantic. He'll do anything to get in the sack with a beautiful girl," my dad said fiercely. I frowned. That doesn't seem right. I thought back to last night. I was straddling him, prepared to go all the way, but Jasper stopped me. If anything, it seemed like he _didn't _want to have sex with me. He asked me if I was sure...and I said yes. If he was just faking all of those other things just to get me in bed, he would have attacked me as soon as he got me in his room. _Maybe even that was an act Bella. You just don't know. Charlie's right on this one. Jasper's a fake. He's a player. A womanizer. _I gulped and force those awful thoughts out of my mind. I was just being paranoid. It couldn't be. I stood abruptly to my feet.

"I'm going to go to bed Dad. I'll see you in the morning, okay? I just...need to think some things over," I said, stumbling my way over to the stair. God was I tired. I managed to make it up the stairs in one peice. I quickly stripped off my enticing new clothes and fell into bed in an old, worn night shirt. I hoped sleep would come easy to me tonight.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, groggy as all hell. I didn't get any sleep last night. I kept replaying all of the moments that included Jasper, trying to decipher his every word, and what exaclty he meant by it. I turned a simple sentence such as 'Hey, Bella, can I borrow a pen' into 'Hey Bella. I can't wait to get you over to my place tonight.' I know it was stupid, but I was so paranoid. I was just trying to comprehend and make sense of everything that was going on at the moment. I was trying to figure out whether or not I loved Jasper, and whether or not he liked me, of if he was just using me for sex. Which he has done with girls in the past, so it wasn't completely out of the question. I walked slowly down the stairs, determined not to fall down them like I normally do after a sleepless night. I finally made it to the kitchen, all in one peice might I add, and I was pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms when my dad walked in. He saw me, and grinned.

"Good morning Bells! How are you this lovely day?" he asked, all happy like. I frowned.

"Dad what on earth is wrong with you? Don't you remember last night? Why are you so happy?" I asked. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Of course I remembered what happened last night. But I'm doing my best to forget about it at the moment, so if you would kindly stop bringing it up. Thank you," he replied, continuing to go about eating his breakfast as if nothing was at all wrong in the world. I shook my head, and we each ate our respective cereals silently. I glanced at the clock, and noted that I had about fifteen minutes before I had to leave for school. I ran upstairs, threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, pulled on my Converse, and raced down the stairs. I stopped in the downstairs bathroom to yank a brush through my hair, brush my teeth real quick, and just dab on a hint of makeup to cover up my most obvious facial blemishes. Then I was out the door and speeding to school. All I could think and worry about was Jasper. Did I love him? And if I did, did he love me back? Would he ask me out? Should I get jealousif he hit on other girls in fornt of me? Am I his unspoken girlfriend now? Are we dating? What is our relationship at this point? I growled and shook my head furiously. Why are guys always so complicated?! Ipulled into school and stomped my way into my English classroom. I was there a little early, which was good. I paused before I decided to sit down in the spot next to Jasper's usual seat. I might as well face him now, and get it over with. A few minutes ticked by, and slowly the classroom started filling up. The bell rang, and I glanced around the room. Still no Jasper. _Where the hell was he?_

I slumped in my seat and sighed. Ten more mintues trickled by, and I kept glacning at the door, not wanting to miss him coming into class. Five more mintues....ten more minutes...still no sign of him. Finally, when I looked back down at my notebook, I heard the door slam shut. My head jerked up, and there he was. He was standing in the doorway, looking...defeated almost. His hair was a mess like he hadn't showered today, and I noticed he was wearing light washed jeans, with a baggy sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. A studded belt rested along his hips, and he was wearing his leather bracelet thing that he never took off. Instead of his usualt mocasins or flip-flops, today he was wearing Converse, just like me. I smiled to myself. _At least we have similar taste in shoes. _The teacher glared at him for being late, and motioned for him to find a seat. Jasper glanced around the room, and when he turned to look at me, I noticed the bruise lingering on his face. I knew that it was bound to get worse over the next few days before it got better. I patted the seat next to me, trying to entice him to come sit next to me. I really needed to talk to him. We made eye contact, and he looked...scared...almost. Instead of sitting in his usual seat in the far back corner, he instead chose to sit up front, more towards the teacher.

_What the hell? Why didn't he sit next to me? _I frowned down at my notes on Hamlet. I don't know why I was taking them. I could probably recite Hamlet if I so chose, I had read it so many times. I glacned back over at Jasper, and caught him looking at me again. He quick looked away.

We were halfway through class when I noticed Jenna get up. She crossed the room, and plunked down next to Jasper, flipping her hair as she did so. She smiled at him, and said something to him that I couldn't hear. He smiled, and shook his head at her. She leaned in, and whispered something into his ear. Again he smiled, although this time a little bit less enthusiastically. I also noticed that he shoved her away with his shoulder. Jenna pouted, and I saw her put her hand on his knee.

_What the fuck? _

Jasper froze, as if he moved, he might die. Jenna smiled coyly at him, again saying something that I couldn't hear, and he hand slowly slid up his thigh. I could see form my vantage point that his jaw muscles were flexing. He was trying to control himself. Then I saw Jenna cup his...er...manhood, and he gripped her wrist so tight that she yelped. The teacher glared at them, but continued on with the lesson. She leaned once more into his ear. He glacned at her, then back at me. I was utterly confused, and I think he knew it. He turned back around, and placed his head on his desk. Jenna frowned, and started to rub his back comfortingly. I knew Jenna. She wasn't doing this to be flrity. She was rubbing his back to make sure he was okay. She did that with anyone who was upset. He sighed softly, and she started to rub the back of his neck. My frown deepend. _She needs to get her hands the fuck off of him_ I growled to myself.

_Whoa. Hang on just a minute. Why am I so jealous? It's not like I'm his girlfriend_. But the thought that he slept with me, and he didn't consider me his girlfriend, really tore me up inside. I was hoping against hope that he would aske me out today. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of class, and I practically rushed out the door. I paused outside, and turned around in time to see Jasper give Jenna a hug, and kiss her temple. As he turned to walk away from her, she slapped him on the ass. I saw him jump, as if he wasn't expecting it. I ground my teet together.

_Oh hell no. You fucking douche bag. _Girlfriend or not, how dare he?! I waited until he passed me before I grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"What the fuck was that?" I hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the side of the hallway. He looked at me as if he didn't understand what I was talking about, and shook his head in confusino.

"Don't fucking play innocent with me Jasper. Why were you flirting with her? And why the hell did you kiss her on the temple?" I demanded. I knew that I was probably over reacting, and that I really didn't have any business in this at all, but it hurt to see him flirt with another girl right in front of my eyes, especially after we had had sex the night before.

"Bella…I…I wasn't trying to flirt with her honestly….and the kiss…that was nothing, it was just a sort of…unconscious gesture. It meant nothing, honest," he whispered furiously. People walking by were starting to stare at us. I glared at them, and they looked away. I turned back to Jasper, and crossed my arms. What a bunch of fucking bull shit.

"Yeah I'm sure she knew that it meant nothing Jasper," I said, my voice starting to raise. i saw his jaw muscles flex again, and his eyes seemed to glaze over with heated, uncontrolled, sudden anger.

"Bella, what the hell? Why are you getting so jealous? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything. So cut the crap okay?" he hissed. Stunned, I recoiled, almost as if he would have slapped me. So, he didn't want me to be his girlfriend? He just used me? All I was to him was just some sex toy? Okay. That hurt. A lot.

"So you just…used me last night? You just wanted to get laid right?" I shook my head. Dad was right. Alice was right. Everyone was right. "I knew it. I should have fucking known better than to trust you." I turned around, and started to stalk down the hall. A few steps into it, and I turned back.

"I don't know why, but I thought you might have actually liked me enough for me to be your girlfriend. I guess that was just my imagination after all. I should have listened to Alice," I spat.

"Wait, what? What do you mean, you should have listened to Alice?" he asked, grabbing my hand and forcing me to a halt. I snatched my hand away.

"Don't touch me! Alice warned me not to fall for you. I should have listened. It would have made this a whole lot easier. You know what Jasper, just stay the fuck away from me. I never want to see your face again," I practically screamed at him. I was trying not to cry. Why did this shit always happen to me? Jasper saw my tears, and for a moment he acted like he truly cared. He reached out his hand to cup my face, but I slapped his arm down. I turned and ran down the hall. I never wanted to speak to him ever again.

* * *

_Alright, I figured that I should stop here. Now, I knew that I promised that this chapter would be exciting, but I wanted to write everything that had happened in Bella's POV. I felt that it was necessary to the story. The next chapter, well, I have a couple of ideas for where I want to go next, but I'm not sure which one would be better. I want to throw some adventure in, but I also want to keep the drama going strong. If I throw the adventure in too soon, then the story will be over with in a few chapter afterwards, and I'm sure you won't like that. Okay, sudden inspiration. I know how to keep the drama up, and now I know where to throw the adventure to spice things up and heat up the plot line a little more. Fasten your seatbelts guys. This is gonna be a bumpy ride._

_

* * *

_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Stunned, I watched her go...._

_

* * *

_

I watched Bella's retreating back, my body slowly going numb. What the hell did I just do? Seriously? I didn't think anything of Jenna and the hug or the kiss until Bella brought it up. Maybe it was out of line...

_What the fuck are you talking about Jasper? So you slept with her, so what? She's not your girlfriend, so she had no excuse to act the way she did. _That was true. She wasn't my girlfriend. I had slept with many other girls, and none of them had really flipped out if they saw me flirting with other girls. Well...a few of them thought that we would be together forever, and that we would get married and shit, but those were the really insane ones. Bella was different. At least, I thought she was. I didn't understand why this was a big deal to her. If I wanted her to be my girlfriend, I would make the effort to ask her. But I didn't want her for a girlfriend. Did I? I mean, I only had sex with her. But last night was....special...to me somehow. It was different than with other girls. Whenever I was with Bella, I forgot about my fucked up life. I forgot about all of the withering glares I got from my father, every time I brought home an F. So what if my two older brother's were both at Harvard and Yale? So what if one was going to be a big shot neurologist, and the other was going to be a top notch lawyer. What the hell did I care? I was the loser, the fuck up of the family. I wasn't like my brothers, and I was never going to be like them.

Whenever I was with Bella, my heart soared. And when I wasn't...it...hurt. Sort of. I shook my head. Everything was too confusing for me. But the thing that worried me the most was that Bella no longer wanted anything to do with me. At the thought of never being able to talk to her again, or see her again, my throat constricted. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I acting this way? She was just a fucking girl...wasn't she? I mean, I only pretended to like her so that I could win Emmett's bet. Right? I tugged at my hair slightly in confusion. _How come women have to be so complicated? _The bell rang, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked around, and noticed that the halls were now empty.

I didn't really feel like going to my next class, but I did all the same. I knew that Bella was also in my second hour class with me. I swallowed the strange lump in my throat, and forced myself to my history class. I managed to sneak into the classroom undetected. I saw that Bella was sitting by herself. Next to an empty seat. Teeth clenched, I walked over and boldly sat down next to her. She glared at me, but pointedly refused to meet my gaze.

"Bella, we need to talk," I whispered furiously. She shook her head.

"There's nothing to talk about Jasper. We had a one night stand. Get over it. Just go back to being the player of the school and fucking every girl you see," she spat under her breath. Stunned, I remained silent for the rest of the period. Once the bell rang, I sprag from my chair and ran out the door after Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled. She ignored me and kept on walking. I ran faster to catch up with her, but she sped up, and dodged students to get past me. Eventaully, I stopped. I wasn't going to look like a dumbass chasing a girl through the hallways. I sighed, and dropped my backpack to the floor. I walked through the throngs of people in a daze. Students kept bumping in to me, but I kept moving forward. I didn't care if I walked into anyone. That wasn't my problem. Everything was in a haze. My vision seemed clouded, and I was tired all of a sudden. I sighed once more and walked out the side doors of the building. It was raining outside. I stared up at the sky. It was perfect. It fit my mood exactly. Since I got dropped off today, I was going to have to walk home. It was a fifteen minute drive. That means it would probably be an hour or so walk, especially if I went slow. I sighed, and bowed my head and started walking home.

* * *

_Bella POV _

The rest of the day dragged by. After my encounter with Jasper, my day was ruined. I didn't wan to see him anymore. _Then how come you keep looking for him? _I shook my head. That wasn't true. I wasn't looking for Jasper. I never wanted to see him again. He used me, and then dumped me like last week's dinner. It was embarrassing, and degrading. And most of all he hurt me. He hurt me very deeply. And that was something that I couldn't easily forgive. It was going to take some time to get over that. Jasper was just going to have to realize that. I spent the rest of the day miserable. Truth be told, I was looking around for Jasper every chance I got. But I hadn't seen him after class. _Where did he go? Did he leave because of me? _The final bell rang, and I hurried to my locker. As I was finishing getting my books, I kept checking down the hall to my left where I knew Jasper's locker was. He wasn't there. I delayed getting my books for another five minutes, and he still wasn't there. Usually he threw his backpack in his locker right after school and left.

So where was he? I bit my lower lip. I had told him that I never wanted to see him again. What if he took me literally and dropped out of school or transferred or something? Worry began eating at my stomach. I rushed outside and checked for his car. It wasn't there. Okay. So he obviously left school. And it was because of me. Lightning flashed, and the rain started pouring down even harder. Wind whipped through my clothes and chilled me to the bone. I shivered and gathered my jacket closer around me. I hurried to my car, and started the engine. I sat in the drivers seat and waited a few minutes for the car to warm up. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel while I contemplated where Jasper was. He probably went home. I should just drive by, just to see if his car was there. My mind set, I put my car in gear and pulled out of the school parking lot. I was so worried about him that I was making myself nauseous.

I gritted my teeth, and drove as fast as I dared in the hard rain. I took the route that Jasper normally took, keeping an eye out for his car. In this kind of weather, he might have skidded and driven into a ditch. That thought caused my throat to catch. I drew a deep breath and forced myself to remain calm. Jasper was a good driver. He's fine. He just left school early. He's going to be fine, I kept reassuring myself. Soon, I reached his house. His car was in the driveway. I slowed down and puled over to the side. Okay, so his car was in the driveway. Good. The lights were on in his room I noticed. That was good too. _See, he's fine. Stop worrying. _I glanced at his house again when I noticed something odd. The front door looked odd. Frowning, I got out of my car and ran across the street. I crept up the front steps, and noticed that the lock had been picked. Okay. That was weird. I knew Jasper had keys. Why was the lock picked? Suddenly my heart started beating faster. What if someone was in the house? What if there was a robber in Jasper's house? Jasper was in there! He could get hurt! Panic starting to settle in, I dropped my bag on the front step, and softly pushed the door open. I peered around the corner, and didn't see anyone.

I pushed the door open wider, and stepped inside. I gently pushed the door shut behind me, making sure that it didn't make any noise. I treaded carefully. If there was someone in the house, I didn't want them to hear me. I needed to make it up to Jasper's room and warn him. Slowly, I started to creep up the stairs.

* * *

_Jasper POV _

I trudged along the side of the road slowly, rainwater dripping from my curls and into my eyes. I shook my hair to get it out of my eyes. I glanced at my phone. I had taken the long way home. School had gotten out about ten minutes ago. I picked up the pace. I had told my dad that I was going to get a ride home after school today, so he would be expecting me home soon. Granted, neither him nor my mom was going to be home until about seven. I walked a little bit faster. Suddenly, a truck came roaring around the corner, and splashed me with water.

"Oh come on!" I yelled after it. Stunned, I stared at the license plate. That was Bella's truck. What the hell was she doing driving this way? And she was driving way too fast in this kind of weather. I broke out into a run. A few minutes later I reached my house. I was soaking wet, and out of breath. Her truck was parked haphazardly across the street. I looked up, and saw the my light was on. _What the hell?_ I ran to my door, and fished out my keys. I noticed that the door was already unlocked. _Now how the fuck did she get in? The door was locked...wasn't it? _Upon further inspection, I noticed that the lock had been picked. And I knew exactly who had done it. Gritting my teeth, I burst through the door.

* * *

A/N- Okay here's chapter ten!! :) I'm not a big fan of this chapter....eh. But it will do I suppose. It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to. But if it is met with extreme dislike, then I will re-write it. But it all depends on you guys. Let me know what you think and review! :)

P.S- Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly crept up the stairs. I didn't know how old the house was, but the last thing I wanted to do was cause the stairs to creak and alert the intruder to my presence. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, and I could practically feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. The only thought running through my head was that Jasper was up there alone, with a potential serial killer. I paused on the wooden staircase, forcing myself to take deep shallow breaths.

_Okay. Just breathe. He's going to be okay. He's fine. He probably doesn't even know that there is anyone in the house. Maybe he's in his room, lying on his bed, with his ear buds in and up to full blast. Maybe he didn't even hear the intruder go up the stairs_.

I nodded to myself. Yes that was it. He's lying on his bed, with his ear buds in so he can't hear a thing. I nodded once more just to reassure myself of this ridiculous idea. I swallowed the hard lump that was forming in my throat, and slowly proceeded back up the staircase.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when I finally made it up to the second floor. I saw Jasper's room, all the way down the hall, on the right. The door was slightly ajar, and artificial yellow light flooded the dark hallway. I held my breath, lest I warned the intruder to my presence, and carefully took a hesitant step forward. As I shifted my weight from my right to my left foot, the floorboards creaked slightly.

_Damn, why is his house so damn creaky? You'd think that since his parents were doctors he would be able to at least afford some decent floorboards_!

I took another deep breath, and just decided to walk down the hallway was quickly as possible. It was easier, it killed the suspense, and it also stopped the creaking. A few minutes later, I was plastered outside of Jasper's room, sweat dripping down my brow, and my heart beating about one thousand times per minute.

_What if Jasper isn't in the room? What if it's the burglar? _I closed my eyes and prayed that it was Jasper. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. It was the worst thing that I could have possibly done. Because the person who was in the room wasn't Jasper. He wasn't Jasper at all. My breath left my lungs, and I screamed as everything went black.

_JPOV _

I slowly closed the door shut behind me, not wanting to make my presence know just yet. Although since I had swung the door open so violently earlier, my case might already be invalid. I furrowed my brow, and quickly tip-toed up the stair case. When I reached the long hallway that housed our families bedrooms, I saw that the door leading to my room was ajar, and the light was on. I didn't see Bella anywhere. Was she even in here? I walked towards my room, and flung open the door. My old pal James, and ex-convict, was sitting on my bed, with an unconscious Bella laying at his feet.

I stopped, and stared at Bella. I looked back up at James, rage slowly seeping into my bones.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked him quietly. He quickly stood to his feet, and raised his hands in front of his chest, palms facing outward, as if to ward me off. I took a step closer to him.

"Jasper. Whoa man, chill out. I was just chilling in here, waiting for you to come home, and she came wandering in, saw me sitting here, and fainted. I didn't do anything except laugh at her. I swear man. I just got out of prison. You think I want to go back?" I sighed, and looked down at Bella. It was like her to faint upon surprise.

"You're positive you didn't touch her?" James nodded vigorously. I rubbed my hand over my face, and hoisted Bella up onto my bed. I tucked her in gently, and wiped her tangled curls from her eyes. I then turned around and punched James in the shoulder.

"It's good to see you man, but what the hell? You couldn't call like a normal person? Why the hell did you break into my house? I could report you to the police for breaking and entering you know," I said, trying to keep my voice serious. James broke out into a grin, and punched me back.

"Ha ha, but you know you won't. Man, I literally just got out of the joint like a week ago. I didn't have time to call your pansy ass. So what the hell have you been up to, huh?" I grinned, and walked over to my closet, quickly stripping and throwing on some fresh, dry clothes. I turned around, and James had left. I walked out of my room, and down to the kitchen, where James was fixing himself something to eat. I sauntered into the kitchen, and grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge. I hopped up onto the granite kitchen counter top, and looked at my best friend.

"So what were you in for this time?" James sighed.

"I got caught for possession of heroin. It wasn't even mine though. Some ass of a friend of mine asked me to hold it for him, and then called the fucking cops on me, and I got arrested. I just did like nine months though, and got out on good behavior." I took a swig of my Pepsi. I tried to ignore the fact that he had had heroin. Even though I had been dry for a good year, I still thought about going back.

"So you on parole?" James nodded vaguely.

"Yeah. But it's nothing serious. I just have to see my parole officer once a week, and make sure that I don't get into any more trouble." I nodded.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family? Or with Victoria?" James cringed.

"My family disowned me, and I don't know about Vicky. She's probably already seeing someone. I called her last week, but I just got her voicemail."

"Did leave her a message?" James shrugged.

"Nah. I mean, what's the use? She's probably already seeing someone else." I nodded.

"So what are you doing here then?" James turned to me, and grinned maliciously.

"I want to pay back the bastard who fucking framed and put me in jail. And I need your help to do it." I spat out my Pepsi, and immediately started choking. I shook my head.

"Oh know. No fucking way am I going to beat up a gang of drug dealers so you can get your revenge. I don't fucking think so man. This is your problem, not mine. I have my own shit to deal with."

"Ah, you mean the chick in your bed right now? What's her name anyway? She's real pretty. She your girlfriend?" I shook my head.

"No, she's not. I mean, we kind of had a thing, but nothing too serious I guess. Well that's not true. I wanted to ask her out, but then I kind of fucked up, you know?" James nodded.

"You screwed another girl and she caught you huh?"

"No! That's not what happened!" I yelled, outraged. James laughed, and nodded in fake sympathy.

"What ever you say Jazzy boy."

"Don't call me that, Jamie." James glared at me.

"Now let's not resort to evil name calling shall we?" I snorted.

"You're the one who started it." James laughed. A few minutes passed by before either of us spoke.

"So, Jasper, are you going to help me or not? I really need you man. Remember, you still owe me from when I saved your ass from kicking the shit beat out of it. You owe me." I gulped down another mouthful of soda. He was right.

"I thought you couldn't get into any more trouble?" James shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not a big deal. Drug dealers get beat up all the time. It's nothing that's going to raise the suspicions of the cops."

"Yeah, but we're talking about Forks here. Everything raises the suspicions of the cops." James frowned.

"Who said we were talking about Forks?" I felt my brow furrow.

"Then what are we talking about?"

"New York City. So, I'm going to ask you one more time. You in or not?" I bit my lower lip. I looked back at James.

"I don't know man. I really don't." He nudged me in the shoulder.

"Well, when you make your decision, let me know."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- _So here's chapter 12 you guys. It's a little slow, but I have to add in a lot of info about Jasper's past before the exciting stuff happens. Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

_Jasper POV_

I leaned back in my chair, and watched silently as James walked out into the rain soaked night. He had saved my ass quite a few times. And he was my best friend. Surely that counted for something?

_Yes, but traveling to New York City to fight a bunch of drug dealers is not what best friends do for fun._ I nodded to myself. That annoying voice in the back of my head had a point. Maybe James was taking this whole 'we're best friends' thing too far. I mean, I wasn't that skilled in fist fighting. I was okay at it, but it wasn't like I was some black belt in marital arts, or a kick boxing champion.

And all of this was really sudden too. He just got out of prison, and the first thing he does is find me so that I can help him beat up a drug dealer? There had to be something more to it than just that.

_Maybe he's just trying to trick you into coming. Maybe he has an alternative motive for getting you to come to New York with him._ I shook my head. What on earth would his alternative motive be? I didn't know anyone in New York. No one wanted to hurt me. I didn't have very many enemies. Why would James possible want me to go to New York if nothing other than to help him beat up a drug dealer who put him in jail? I drained the last of my soda, and threw the can away in the recycling bin that was located underneath the kitchen sink.

Putting most of my weight on my elbows, I leaned over the sink, and pondered all of this news as I stared at the drain. Maybe a trip to New York would be good for me. It had been a really long time since I had been out of Forks. The last time that I was last away from this hell hole was when I went on a family vacation to the Grand Canyon. It was right before Emmett had left for college. I sighed as I remembered that family trip. It was one of the few happy memories that I had had with my family.

Floorboards creaked above my head, jolting me out of my reverie. Pushing myself away from the sink, I ran up the staircase to the second level, taking the steps two at a time. It sounded like Bella was finally waking up. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to freak out too much upon regaining consciousness. I jogged into my bedroom, and quickly sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for Bella to fully wake up. She was sitting up groggily, looking around at her surroundings as if she didn't fully realize where she was. After a few more minutes, she blinked her eyes rapidly, and stared at me. I smiled back at her innocently. I didn't want her to know that James had been here.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You broke into my house, and then fainted when you came into my room. I should be asking you that question," I replied nonchalantly. Bella shook her head.

"No, that's not right. You weren't in any of your classes after first hour. I looked for you at school, and you weren't there. You didn't even go to your locker. So on the way home I drove past your house just to see if maybe you had left sick. I saw the light on, and I was about to drive away when I noticed that the door was open. So I ran across the road, and sure enough, the lock was broken. So I went in to make sure that you were okay, and to let you know that there was a burgular in your house. But when I walked into your room, there was this strange man sitting on your bed. I thought he had killed you or something, and then I fainted," she said in a rush. I swore underneath my breath. So she had seen James.

"Bella, you must have hit your head pretty hard then. There wasn't anyone in the house except for me when you came in," I reassured her quietly. If she knew about James and New York, then she would for sure tell my parents, and then I wouldn't be able to go without them knowing. Bella stared at me and shook her head fiercely.

"No, I know what I saw Jasper. And there was definitely someone in your house that shouldn't have been. Why are you trying to deny it?" she asked bitterly. I chewed on my bottom lip. She couldn't find out about New York. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her a few white lies.

"Alright Bella, you're right. There was someone in the house, but he was an old friend of mine. He didn't break in, I let him in. He must have just forgotten to shut the door after he came in." Bella frowned, trying to absorb the new information that I had just given her. After a few minutes, she shook her head.

"Then why was the lock broken?" she asked. Now it was my turn to frown. Damn she was observant. I shrugged.

"It's an old lock. It's been broken for a while now," I said. Bella nodded. She seemed to have accepted what I had told her as being the truth. Finally, she looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"You must think I'm a creeper now, what with walking in your house, thinking there was a thief in it and such." I shook my head, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Nah, I think it's sweet that you were so worried about me that you would break into my house to make sure that I was okay." Bella's blush deepened. I chuckled softly, and gave her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, soda, hot chocolate?" I asked, walking out of my room. After a few seconds, I heard Bella following.

"Coffee would be nice," she said. I nodded, and walked into the kitchen, reaching up to one of the cupboards to grab the coffee pot. As the coffee was brewing, Bella sat at the kitchen counter, nervously fiddling with her hair. I leaned over the other side of the counter, just watching her. I knew that she had to still be mad at me over the whole thing with Jenna. It was stupid really, but I shouldn't have flirted with Jenna right in front of Bella like that. Bella was a nice girl, and I hadn't meant to hurt her. Bella coughed slightly to gain my attention.

"So…umm…" she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I asked. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room tensed. Bella cleared her throat, and tried again.

"Was I just a one night stand? Was I just some girl that you wanted to fuck and then never talk to again? And why didn't you tell me that you had a kid? And where is your kid? What the hell is wrong with you Jasper?" she blurted out. I took a step back, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"Whoa, how the hell did you find out that I had a kid?" I snapped back. No one but my parents knew about Natalie and my son. Bella sighed and looked away.

"My dad warned me to stay away from you Jasper Hale. He was the one who told me about your drug habits, and your drinking habits, and how you got a girl pregnant at fourteen. Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" she demanded. I glared at her. She had no fucking right to be demanding answers from me.

"Well, last time I checked, none of this was any of your fucking business. We have sex one time, and right away you think you have the right to know about every little god damn thing from my past?" I hissed. Bella looked shocked. The seconds slowly dragged by as I waited for her to jump to her feet and storm out of the house. Why would she even think for a moment that I was going to open up to her about every little secret about my past after we've only known each other for a little while? Bella groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, Jasper I'm so sorry. You're absolutely right, I have no business wanting to know these things. God, I'm acting like we're freaking married. I'm so sorry Jasper," she mumbled, rising quickly to her feet and rushing to the front door. I beat her to it. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. She stared back up at me.

"You weren't just a one night stand Bella. Yes, I'm not ready to tell you certain things about my past yet, but that's because I didn't want to scare you away. Most girls don't want to hear a guys sob story right after they've had sex," I said, a smile ghosting my face. Bella smiled back sheepishly.

"I've made such a fool out of myself. I'm so sorry," she mumbled yet again.

"Don't be. You're not the first girl to demand answers from me," I said, turning back to go into the kitchen. Bella followed me timidly, not quite sure if she was still invited or not. I looked back at her.

"You're coffee is almost ready," I told her. She smiled, and sat back down. I poured both of us a cup, and sat down across from her. I took a sip of the piping hot hazelnut coffee, and looked at her. Setting down the porcelain coffee mug, I waited for her to do the same.

"So, you want to know about my past?" I asked her. Bella shook her head quickly.

"Jasper, I'm really sorry that I asked about anything. You don't have to explain anything to me," she said quickly. I smiled as I took another sip of coffee. It would feel good to explain everything to someone after all of this time. I needed to get certain things off my chest.

"Bella, if it's okay with you, I want to tell you everything," I said quietly. She looked up at me, uncertainty flashing across her face.

"You trust me that much?" she asked. I shrugged, and nodded.

"You don't seem to be the malicious type to me." Bella smiled at the compliment.

"I'm really not. Jasper…I'm glad that you trust me, but we have only known each other for a couple of weeks. Are you sure you want to tell me all of this? You don't think it's too…I don't know, sudden?" I shook my head.

"Bella, I really like you. A lot. And before I ask you to be my girlfriend, I want you to know everything, that way you can be certain if you want to be around a fuck up like me," I told her. It was time to finally come clean to someone about everything. Bella frowned.

"You…want me to be your girlfriend?" she whispered. I smiled.

"Well, you have to wait until I ask you. But first, I want you to hear my story." Bella nodded gravely. She tried to keep a serious face, but I saw the excited gleam in her eye. I just hoped that she would be just as excited after she knew everything. I took a deep breath.

_Well, here goes nothing_. I took one more sip of coffee before I started my tale.


End file.
